De l'autre côté du Miroir
by LadyLucina
Summary: Un an qu'ils ont vaincu Ganondorf, un an qu'elle a brisé le Miroir, laissant un jeune homme désespéré et deux coeurs meurtris. MidLink.


La musique emplissait la salle de bal, les notes ricochaient contre les murs d'obsidienne. Devant le regard absent de la Princesse Midona, plusieurs membres de sa Cour, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, virevoltaient sur la piste de danse, accompagnés par les étranges carrés noirs qui flottaient constamment dans son monde. Les grandes fenêtres cintrées laissaient filtrer l'éternelle lumière de cuivre du Crépuscule, éternelle et immuable. La souveraine aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé et pourtant, sa vie et son royaume avaient été bousculés par la folie d'un seul homme. Un an qu'elle était revenue dans le Crépuscule, auréolée de la gloire de sa victoire, Princesse dont la renommée s'était diffusée comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le royaume. La Princesse qui, accompagnée de la Bête Sacrée aux yeux bleus, avait triomphé de l'Usurpateur. C'était du moins ainsi que les bardes du royaume chantaient les louanges de Midona, suivant scrupuleusement les ordres de son Premier Conseiller. En ce jour, elle fêtait l'anniversaire de la victoire. Dehors, les foules étaient en liesse, avinées et gavées, riant et dansant, insouciantes. Malgré son sourire de façade, le cœur de Midona diffusait une douleur sourde à travers ses veines.

Elle acceptait les danses avec une joie feinte, elle écoutait ses Conseillers avec un intérêt simulé, désireuse de s'isoler et de ne plus avoir affaire à ces imbéciles pendant quelques heures. Durant son périple en Hyrule, elle avait oublié à quel point il était éprouvant de devoir slalomer entre ces hypocrites ou ces limaces prêtes à abandonner leur amour propre dans l'espoir de lui plaire. L'année précédant celle-ci avait été passée aux côtés d'un homme qui, ignorant tout de son identité véritable, l'avait traitée comme un être ordinaire. Ça avait été vexant pour la noble qu'elle était, habituée à être flattée et obéie en toutes situations et étonnamment rafraîchissant. Elle se mordit la lèvre discrètement pour ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître et accepta une énième danse, malgré ses pieds douloureux et l'air idiot de son partenaire. Il sentait un peu le poulet rôti. Avec un peu de chance, l'andouille qui commençait à babiller des choses sans intérêt prendrait son pincement de lèvres pour de la timidité, bien qu'elle soit loin d'être une oiselle blanche…

 _Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un abri situé sous un bosquet d'arbres dans les plaines d'Hyrule. Cela faisait quelques heures seulement qu'ils avaient quitté le Château, lui arrachant sa princesse et sa seule protection. Observant les étoiles, points lumineux absents dans le Crépuscule, Midona pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de la princesse Zelda dans son cœur, sa présence sage et rassurante dans un coin de son esprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger sortir de ses orbites rubis. Elle lutta pour contrer la culpabilité qui instillait son poison dans ses veines. Zelda d'Hyrule s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie, à elle, petite peste égoïste prête à détruire le Monde de la Lumière pour sauver son royaume et récupérer son fichu trône. Aurait-elle fait cela si l'Hylienne avait été à l'agonie ? Certainement pas et cela la dégoûtait. Zelda n'avait pas hésité à confier son essence à la souveraine légitime de ses ennemis. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Link empiler les branchages pour faire un feu, qui chasserait pour une nuit les ombres nées de son imagination. Il travaillait vite et de manière efficace. En quelques mois, le jeune berger mal dégrossi qu'elle avait libéré d'une cellule – enfin elle l'avait aidé, trouver la solution seul faisait partie de son entraînement après tout – était devenu un homme capable de survivre, avec des aptitudes de combat exceptionnelles qui s'amélioraient de jour en jour. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, se transformant en heures puis en jours, plus elle entrevoyait le Héros des légendes dans ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans._

 _Elle l'avait malmené, l'avait poussé à bout et il ne s'était jamais plaint, à l'exception d'une fois où il lui avait clairement intimé de se taire de manière quelque peu… cavalière. Elle se sentait coupable de s'être servie de lui, d'avoir joué sur la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses amis pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, sans se soucier que Link meurt dans la manœuvre. Il méritait de recevoir des excuses, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de formuler ne serait-ce que quelques mots.. Link leva les yeux et plongea ses prunelles céruléennes dans les siennes, son regard sauvage scannant le visage lutin de la Princesse du Crépuscule. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée par cet examen._

 _« Midona, ça va ? interrogea-t-il doucement._

 __ Oui, mentit-elle. »_

 _Il sourit doucement._

 _« Il est inutile de me mentir, Midona. Ce n'est pas grave si tu vas mal. »_

 _Elle eut envie de couper son élan de gentillesse avec une réplique bien sentie, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à se poster devant elle pour la protéger de Xanto alors qu'il était épuisé par le combat contre cette horrible anguille – ou peu importe ce qu'était réellement ce poisson monstrueux – alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'encourager à se mettre en danger pour elle. Midona avait cru que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mais elle avait croisé son regard terrorisé lorsqu'elle reposait sur les genoux de Zelda. La pure panique dansait dans ses iris, cette même panique qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère mourir dans son lit, terrassée par une fièvre pernicieuse. Midona ne voulait plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, garder ses sentiments pour elle, comme son père le lui avait toujours enseigné. Les membres de la famille royale pleuraient en privé, lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de crier, de rire ouvertement, de fondre en larmes et pire, d'aimer. Aimer était une malédiction pour qui avait du sang royal. Mais elle n'était plus une princesse. Link ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité et il en serait ainsi tant qu'elle pourrait la dissimuler – autant qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle était la pathétique souveraine d'un royaume qu'elle avait abandonné aux mains d'un fou qui menaçait de détruire le sien, qui l'avait arraché à sa vie tranquille de berger._

 _« C'est juste… que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zelda a fait cela. Je fais partie de ceux qui menacent de détruire Hyrule, son royaume et… je me sens coupable parce que sa vie vaut tellement plus que la mienne. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire la même chose, tu comprends ?_

 __ Zelda a dit que… tu avais énormément souffert. Une partie au moins de cette souffrance est due à Xanto. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas été capable d'aller aussi loin et je croupirais probablement encore dans cette cellule humide sous ma forme de loup et Xanto aurait réussi à détruire Hyrule. Même si tu étais une peste exécrable la plupart du temps, j'avais besoin de toi et tes moqueries m'ont poussé à aller plus loin. Je voulais sauver mes amis mais aussi prouver que j'avais de la valeur. C'est pourquoi je pense que ta vie vaut la peine d'être sauvée et je doute que Zelda, garante de la sécurité d'Hyrule face à Xanto, aurait rompu ce fragile équilibre pour n'importe qui.. »_

 _Les joues de l'intéressée bleuirent de gêne peu de personnes auraient pris ses remarques sarcastiques comme motivation. Cet homme était décidément plein de surprises. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à ces paroles simples, mais confondantes de vérité._

 _« Merci. »_

 _Le mot franchit ses lèvres naturellement et sa langue sembla presque surprise, tant elle n'était pas habituée à ce dernier. La princesse ne remerciait pas. Elle exigeait et elle obtenait. Une fois encore, Link sourit simplement, comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il sortit quelques morceaux de viande crue, du fromage et du pain et commença à préparer le dîner, pendant que Midona, souhaitant aider cette fois-ci, aménageait leurs couchages. Puis, elle fit une pause et demanda :_

 _« Et toi, ça va ? »_

 _Il l'observa quelques secondes, la surprise envahissant ses traits._

 _« Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu… peur. Pas de Xanto. Mais pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, mais dans toute cette folie, tu es en quelque sorte mon point d'ancrage, l'ancre qui m'empêche de perdre la raison. Quand je t'ai vue agoniser, j'ai paniqué et j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Alors quand Zelda s'est sacrifiée… Bien-sûr, cela m'attriste et me donne encore plus envie de mettre fin au règne de Xanto mais je me sens aussi soulagé parce que tu es encore là pour me guider, là pour donner un sens à ce qui m'arrive. Et je me sens coupable d'être soulagé._

 __ Tu ne devrais pas, répondit-elle après un long silence, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Zelda voudrait. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que nous devons donner un sens à son acte. »_

 _La détermination prit place sur le visage de Link et sans ciller, elle soutint ce regard sauvage qui pouvait troubler n'importe qui. Le loup se profilait dans les prunelles céruléennes du héros, prêt à attaquer et à défendre la meute. La même volonté animait le cœur de la Princesse du Crépuscule. Le temps n'était pas aux apitoiements. Le temps des larmes viendrait bien assez tôt._

 _« Il semblerait que Nayru se soit trompée en faisant de moi la porteuse de la Sagesse, dit doucement Zelda, sa voix résonnant dans l'esprit surpris de Midona. »_

Midona grimaça lorsque son partenaire lui marcha sur le pied, écrasant ses orteils délicats. Elle se retint d'insulter le maladroit, consciente que les règles de la courtoisie étaient maîtresses dans ce genre d'événements. Il continuait à lui parler, la complimentant sur sa beauté entre deux banalités sur le commerce. La princesse luttait pour ne pas afficher son ennui face à cet odieux personnage et pour ne pas lui cracher sa douleur à la figure histoire de se défouler. Ses paroles flatteuses coulaient sur elle comme l'eau sur la roche montagneuse, sans atteindre son cœur. Tous ces prétendants minables n'étaient que ténèbres face à la lumière de ce simple roturier hylien. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots emplis de miel, de compliments et de parures magnifiques pour emprisonner son cœur. Il avait juste été le premier. Le premier à la traiter comme une personne. Le premier à prendre soin d'elle. Le premier à voir l'être sensible et pas la souveraine. Le premier à ne pas voir que sa beauté – elle aurait presque remercié Xanto pour cela – et sa richesse. Son partenaire de danse, dont elle avait oublié le nom, ne voyait que la place vacante à côté de son trône et ce corps couvert d'une robe de soie noire fluide qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Il se fichait probablement qu'elle déteste le lapin et se gave de macarons dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, qu'elle aime passer de longues heures à la bibliothèque ou à s'exercer en magie, qu'elle déteste l'économie et qu'elle aime la douce clarté du Crépuscule le soir venu.

 _« Stupide loup, j'avais la situation bien en main, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

 _Link toussa mais fort heureusement, aucune goutte de sang décida de sortir. En revanche, elle pouvait sentir le liquide vital, poisseux, couler sur ses doigts, issu de l'épaule de son héros. Ils se trouvaient dans le Temple du Temps, au sein d'une salle circulaire dans laquelle se trouvaient d'imposantes statues de chevaliers portant une hache, qui semblaient postés là tels des gardiens ancestraux. Cette salle obscure était le repaire idéal pour l'abomination qui s'y dissimulait._

 _C'était en cet endroit que Link avait affronté la terrible Golgohma, à l'origine ennemie du Héros du Temps, la précédente incarnation de son ami qui avait officié cent ans auparavant. Midona distrayait l'araignée pour ne pas qu'elle remarque que son équipier bandait son arc dans le but d'atteindre son œil. Equipée du Bâton Anima, Midona était prête à intervenir pour l'achever en ordonnant à une statue de l'abattre d'un coup de hache. La flèche avait alors fusé, atteignant sa cible qui poussa un affreux cri de douleur. Abasourdie, la princesse n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que le monstre chutait sur elle. C'est alors qu'elle avait senti deux mains la pousser._

 _« Link ! »_

 _Un gémissement lui avait répondu. Par miracle, l'araignée ne l'avait pas écrasé, mais l'une de ses pattes chitineuses se trouvait plantée dans son épaule. Il avait empoigné la patte avant de la retirer avec un cri de douleur. Midona, ne perdant pas de temps et jurant contre l'imprudence de son héros, avait alors convoqué la magie du Bâton et intimé d'un geste à une statue de tuer Golgohma. La hache s'était abattue sans crier gare, arrachant un hurlement terrible à sa victime. Cette dernière avait convulsé violemment avant de disparaître en un tas de particules noires qui s'assemblèrent pour former un morceau de Miroir. Link, qui s'était relevé, marchait en s'aidant d'Excalibur. Le lutin qu'elle était alors vola vers le morceau de Miroir, avant de le faire disparaître. Elle avait eu juste le temps de rattraper son Héros qui venait de s'écrouler._

 _« L'araignée t'aurait écrasée._

 __ Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas réfléchi, lui avait-elle reproché._

 __ J'ai eu peur de te perdre, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire._

 __ N'importe quoi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te débrouiller seul, tu fais n'importe quoi quand je ne regarde pas. »_

 _Elle tentait de ne pas laisser la panique filtrer dans sa voix. Les mains tremblantes, elle fouilla la besace de Link dans l'espoir d'y dénicher un flacon de potion rouge. Ça l'aiderait à survivre à la transformation et au voyage jusqu'à Cocorico, là où résidait le Père Reynald. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée de quelqu'un avant lui. L'idée de le perdre était tout simplement inacceptable et Midona refusait catégoriquement de l'envisager. Cet imbécile ne lui ferait certainement pas l'affront de mourir. Elle mit enfin la main sur l'objet et aida Link à boire le breuvage amer. Elle banda la blessure, rôdée à l'exercice, tout en continuant à parler à son ami pour le pousser à rester conscient._

 _« Je vais te transformer, expliqua-t-elle, ça fera mal. Je pense que je peux créer un Portail ici, mais il faudra que tu m'aides pour sortir de cette époque._

 __ Je ne tiens pas à croupir ici plus longtemps. Fais ce que tu dois faire, accepta-t-il, grimaçant de douleur. »_

 _Il retint un cri de douleur quand elle le transforma en loup et elle dut le secouer pour éviter qu'il ne perde connaissance. Le jeune homme eut du mal à atteindre la barrière temporelle, mais son équipière l'aida du mieux qu'elle put, principalement à coups d'encouragements entrecoupés de « Stupide loup ! » et de railleurs « Monsieur le Héros important ! ». Son apparente colère ne cachait qu'une profonde inquiétude et une terreur silencieuse. La magicienne les téléporta au village Cocorico puis fit boire une nouvelle gorgée de potion rouge à son ami pour qu'il supporte la transformation une seconde fois. Link s'écroula presque dans les bras du Père Reynald, sous le regard silencieux de Midona, terrée dans son ombre, frustrée d'être si impuissante._

 _Elle avait retenu un cri en voyant la couleur carmine du bandage, s'était abstenue de se jeter sur la plaie pour la recouvrir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : jamais elle ne s'était inquiétée comme cela pour quiconque. A son grand soulagement, le guérisseur avait déclaré à des enfants et à une Iria fous d'inquiétude que le jeune homme s'en remettrait. Il était resté inconscient trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels elle lui avait fait la leçon, le menaçant des pires tourments s'il lui faisait l'affront de mourir._

 _Lorsque Link avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle avait entouré sa nuque de ses petits bras graciles et l'avait traité d'imbécile pour faire bonne mesure. Il avait simplement ri._

Elle retint un sourire. Les jours suivants, il avait lui avait fallu batailler pour que l'Hylien se repose. Ils avaient oscillé entre manifestation de complicité et petites disputes, son caractère autoritaire et ses émotions prenant le dessus bien souvent, affrontant la ténacité et la témérité de Link. Son partenaire de danse l'abandonna, la livrant à un autre geôlier. Ses pieds la feraient souffrir ce soir, mais elle n'en avait cure. Midona réclamait presque l'inconfort, qui lui rappelait tant les nuits passées à la belle étoile ou dans le coin d'un temple horrible, à composer avec le froid ou la dureté du sol, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses muscles. Link et elle n'étaient pas riches, elle ne profitait pas de ses draps de soie et de ses matelas bourrés de plumes, elle ne profitait plus de repas somptueux et son royaume était aux mains d'un usurpateur fou à lier. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre. Voyager avec Link, c'était découvrir des plaisirs simples, profiter de l'instant présent et d'une relation sincère et durable. Etre avec Link, c'était vivre.

 _Assise sur une chaise de bois, Midona veillait Link. Le torse et les bras couverts de bandages, le jeune homme se reposait, étendu sur un lit confortable, dans une chambre de la taverne de Telma. Après la défaite de Ganondorf, la tenancière avait accepté de recevoir le jeune homme blessé, le Château d'Hyrule ayant été détruit. Grâce aux pouvoirs de Zelda qui s'était téléportée jusqu'au village de Cocorico, le Père Reynald avait pu intervenir rapidement, aucun membre de la Résistance ne voulant confier leur ami à l'abominable et minable docteur Borville. La princesse avait félicité la sagesse de ces derniers : cet homme était une véritable vermine, plus doué pour collectionner les pièces d'or que pour venir en aide aux malades ou aux blessés._

 _Jour et nuit, le chaman s'était occupé de Link, s'attachant à le maintenir en vie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Malgré l'épuisement, Midona le savait, son ami continuait à lutter. Elle l'admirait pour cela et elle était fière, fière de cet homme qui n'abandonnait jamais et levait son épée même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Il lui avait dit vouloir contempler une Hyrule à nouveau apaisée et ne jamais la laisser seule. Alors la Princesse lui avait parlé pour le guider vers le chemin de la guérison. Elle avait évoqué leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Elle avait parlé d'elle, de son enfance, de son adolescence, de tout ce qu'il ignorait à son propos._ _Les seuls ordres de la Princesse Zelda de s'alimenter et de dormir l'interrompaient. Midona avait peur de ne pas être là quand il ouvrirait les yeux ou qu'il meurt sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

 _A de nombreuses reprises, les larmes avaient trempé son visage. Elle pleurait rarement. Elle ne se confiait jamais. Elle ne se laissait jamais aller à des pensées irrationnelles. Toujours maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses émotions. Et pourtant, l'idée de le perdre, lui, un habitant du Royaume de la Lumière, la terrifiait. Et elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait commis l'interdit. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un être issu de l'autre monde. Et Midona n'en avait pas honte. Midona ne voulait pas ignorer ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Le premier promis d'une femme de sang royal était son peuple. Et son peuple exigeait un mariage arrangé, un mariage politique qui lui assurerait paix et prospérité. Et Midona devait être heureuse de cela, s'y conformer et sourire._

 _Son cœur l'avait trahie. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur ses traits fins et grâcieux, elle frissonnait au seul son de sa voix. Elle donnerait tout pour cet homme qui avait levé le voile de ses ténèbres et lui avait montré qu'elle s'était toujours fourvoyée. Puis, un matin, il avait enfin repris conscience. Il lui avait souri, sans rien dire._

 _« Alors Héros, ma beauté t'éblouit-elle au point de te laisser sans voix ? le taquina-t-elle, joueuse. »_

 _Link piqua un fard et elle rit de sa gêne. Après tout, il l'avait vue à peine quelques secondes avant de perdre connaissance. Elle-même ne pensait pas pouvoir contempler son visage à nouveau : lorsque Ganondorf l'avait frappée de son rayon destructeur, elle avait vraiment pensé que la fin était venue. Elle se souvenait simplement avoir regretté de ne pas avoir pu adresser ses adieux à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle mourrait, avait-elle pensé alors, sans avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle mourrait avec des regrets. Puis, les Esprits, sensibles à son sacrifice pour leur monde, l'avaient sauvée, l'inondant de leur lumière bienfaitrice. Lui permettant de réparer oublis et erreurs. Une seconde chance._

 _Les jours qui suivirent, elle ne put trouver le courage de lui dire ces trois petits mots. Puis vint un soir, où ils s'étaient enfin trouvés seuls dans la chambre. La taverne, silencieuse, se tenait alors entre les bras de la nuit tombée. Les derniers clients avaient quitté les lieux. Les voyageurs profitaient d'un repos bien mérité. Seules deux personnes étaient éveillées, habituées aux nuits agitées, aux nuits où le sommeil agissait en déserteur._

 _« Tu aurais vu la tête de Zelda quand je lui ai annoncé que tu voulais sortir de ta chambre, annonça Midona en riant à moitié, on aurait dit que je lui apprenais que la lune allait s'écrouler sur Hyrule._

 __ Elle s'inquiétait seulement pour moi, tempéra Link, toujours aussi chevalier._

 __ Si elle s'inquiétait tant que ça pour toi, elle ne te laisserait pas aux mains de Telma. Cette femme semble décidée à te faire devenir obèse, lâcha Midona d'un ton moqueur._

 __ Dit celle qui a cherché à me faire avaler des kilos de nourriture pendant trois jours, de peur que je m'évanouisse._

 __ Ce n'est pas pareil, s'offusqua l'intéressée, piquée au vif._

 __ Excusez-moi, Votre Altesse, pour cette terrible confusion, se moqua le Héros avec un doux sourire qui la fit rougir._

 __ Tais-toi, stupide loup !_

 __ T'aurais-je enfin cloué le bec ? Je pense finalement que la lune va nous tomber sur la tête._

 __ Je vais appeler Reynald pour qu'il te donne ta potion de sommeil, le menaça-t-elle. »_

 _Ils rirent, puis l'atmosphère se fit pensive._

 _« Dis Midona ?_

 __ Oui ?_

 __ Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. »_

 _Une peur enfantine de l'abandon s'était frayée un chemin dans sa voix. Son visage était neutre, mais elle le connaissait trop bien. Toujours animé par le souhait de faire bonne figure, il manquait parfois de se détruire lui-même. A trop s'ignorer, il finirait par s'anéantir. Elle lutta contre la douleur et contre la honte. Oui, elle devrait partir. Oui, elle devrait l'abandonner. Pour le bien de leurs mondes. Pour le préserver lui des horreurs que le Crépuscule avait vomies. Pour lui donner une chance de mener une vie normale à nouveau, même s'il se mentirait probablement à lui-même. Car, elle le savait, les choses avaient changé. Il avait lui-même changé. Son regard était celui d'un homme trop vieux pour ce garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Ce regard des hommes qui en ont vu beaucoup, qui ont subi le pire mais se sont battus pour rester debout. Un regard où s'entremêlaient les horreurs et les violences de la guerre, les enseignements tirés de ces expériences et le fol espoir de trouver le bonheur un jour. Alors elle se laissa aller. Alors elle se pencha vers lui et scella leurs bouches, son cœur explosant en une folle extase, ses bras entourant le torse du Héros, qui renforça leur étreinte en agrippant sa taille. Délice la faisant frissonner. Les corps se mouvant en une étreinte passionnée et silencieuse, avec pour seul témoin la nuit parsemée d'étoiles._

Prétextant un malaise, elle se retira. D'un pas vif, Midona rejoignit les jardins, se dirigeant vers son endroit préféré, un endroit apaisant, où le clapotis de l'eau de la petite fontaine rythmait ses pensées, où la douce odeur du jasmin et des fleurs d'oranger chassaient ses pensées noires, les expulsant de son corps en une catharsis bienfaitrice. Contemplant le Crépuscule, Midona fit apparaître un minuscule morceau de verre, vestige du Miroir des Ombres, qui s'était logé dans sa peau douce. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle observait le ciel, sa couleur orangée contrastant avec le bleu qui peuplait ses désirs et se muait en regrets.


End file.
